My Adventures in Alola
by Princess Cheese Dorito
Summary: What if I was a Pokémon Trainer in Sun and Moon ? What if I had a Pokémon journey-my own Pokémon journey? Read to follow me along the way and find out with me!
1. Part 1: Starters, Starters, Starters

Part 1: Starters, Starters, Starters


	2. Chapter 1: Choosing the Right Pokémon

I woke up that morning, getting ready to start out. You may think that it's impossible to go to the Pokémon world from Earth, but then again this is fantasy. And in fantasy, anything can happen.

So, I traveled to the Alola region, the newest region based on the state of Hawaii, to become a Trainer. And I knew exactly what Starter Pokémon that I was going to pick. That Pokémon was the Fire type, Litten.


	3. Chapter 2: Nicknames and More

I've arrived and now I'm on my way to choose a Starter Pokémon.

. . .

"Hi, I'm here to choose the Fire type, Litten, for my first Pokémon." And I picked the Pokéball with Litten inside.

When I exited Professor Kukui's lab, I saw a girl waiting outside. Luckily, she wasn't my rival. My rival wouldn't think twice about choosing Rowlet, a Grass type Starter Pokémon. He would choose the Water type Starter, Popplio.

"Alola!" She said, "My name is Leilani."

I greeted Leilani back with the standard "Alola!" and introduced myself.

"I see that you have chosen Litten." Leilani observed, "Nice choice. We should battle sometime."

Then, she went straight to nicknames. "Hey, Lauren!" Said Leilani, "Have you nicknamed your Pokémon yet? Mine's name is Razor Wing." "No, not yet." I said.

But then a screen popped up in front of me.

It said:

Would you like to nickname your Pokémon?

Yes No

I chose "Yes" and entered Fireburner.

"His name is Fireburner." I said, proudly. Leilani smiled. "Not bad." She said, "Well, you better be on your way to start your Pokémon journey and I don't want to keep you waiting. Alola! I look forward to having a battle when we meet again!"

Leilani was an excellent friend.

And I was on my way.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: What to Do When Your Litten Wants to Catnap

As I left that beautiful Melemele, I heard snoring and sure enough I had a sleeping Pokémon beside me. I knew that was should wake Fireburner up, but I also knew that awaking him will enrage him. So, I do it carefully. And I mean very, VERY carefully. You have to be SUPER careful not to enrage your Litten when attempting to awaken it.

And that's exactly what I did. Sure enough, he wasn't super angry with me for waking him up. It was like having a Snorlax as a Starter Pokémon, only cat-shaped and black with red stripes. It wasn't very amusing, I'd have to say.

But Fireburner was awake and it was time for the journey to begin.


	5. Part 2: The Journey Begins!

Part 2: The Journey Begins!


	6. Chapter 4: Trainer Dos and Don'ts

So, I was officially a Pokémon Trainer in the Alola region. My journey has officially begun with my fiery with passion Litten that I named Fireburner.

I stopped by the Trainer School here in Alola and picked up a book titled "Trainer Dos and Don'ts." I was about to say, "Screw it!" because the world didn't need another Ash. Ash was the perfect example of what not to do. And I knew not to make that loser my role model. Red is my role model all the way. He was such a better Trainer than that loser Ash Ketchum ever was. And I knew it. I knew what to do and tossed that book aside.

I know my Trainer Dos and Don'ts, thank you very much.


	7. Chapter 5: Trainer Battles in Alola

So, I was officially a Pokémon Trainer in the Alola region. My journey has officially begun with my fiery with passion Litten that I named Fireburner.

I stopped by the Trainer School here in Alola and picked up a book titled "Trainer Dos and Don'ts." I was about to say, "Screw it!" because the world didn't need another Ash. Ash was the perfect example of what not to do. And I knew not to make that loser my role model. Red is my role model all the way. He was such a better Trainer than that loser Ash Ketchum ever was. And I knew it. I knew what to do and tossed that book aside.

I know my Trainer Dos and Don'ts, thank you very much.


	8. Chapter 6: Stamps and Kahuna BattlePart1

Chapter 6: Stamps and Kahuna Battles Part 1

Fireburner was so close to evolving into a Torracat. This close. And what I mean by that is that Fireburner had achieved two levels before he would evolve. Getting stamps will get him to that point, though. And I just can't wait to experience the happiness and joy that comes with evolution- especially when it's your very first. I didn't care that much about the captured ones. The Pokédex would be completed eventually. And to be honest, I could care less for certain Pokémon. I'm talking about you, Ratticate, Snorlax, Magikarp, and any useless Pokémon.

Now my Pokémon and I were going to gain a lot of stamps and Pokémon money. Even with this exciting situation ahead, I was thinking about Leilani, my only friend since I left the comfort of Earth. My spirits rose as I was on my way to battle the first Kahuna. Leilani! I was so happy that I could hardly speak. Oh, it's been like forever since I've seen her!

"Alola, Lauren." Said Leilani, "How are you?" "Great since I haven't seen you in forever!" I said with a huge smile upon my face.

"You know how I said that we should battle sometime? Well, today's the day. Aren't you just thrilled out of your mind?" "Let's do this! I'm gonna win!" I said. "I'm saying this now. If you do, I'm giving you all my Pokémon money."

"No, Leilani! Just give me 1,000 or something! Don't become broke!" I cried. "OK, OK." She said, "I will. Without further ado, let's start."

Luckily, I won and went on my way.

Still on Melemele Island, I met my first Island Kahuna. You could not describe how excited I was up against Hala, a Fighting type Kahuna.

"Let's win this thing!" I said, "Go Fireburner! Use Flamethrower!" Then, I was attacked. Luckily, Fireburner was a tough cookie. He didn't take that much damage. "Z move! Knock him out and get that stamp!"

Hala sent out Makuhita. I was asked if I wanted to choose another Pokémon, but I didn't need to switch. I will fight with my beloved Starter until the end. And it's a good thing I carried countless berries. "Fireburner, use Ember!" And another hit, but only by Makuhita this time. Things weren't looking too well for Fireburner, so I brought out Stakataka and gave Fireburner a few berries. Don't worry, I had plenty. "Stakataka, Rock Slide!" One hit.

"Crap!" I said. I thought of another plan. "Stakataka, with all the HP you have left, use Take Down!" And Makuhita fainted. That only left Crabrawler.

"Stakataka, Z move!" I said. The counterattack was Power-Up Punch, which ended up knocking Stakataka out.

I sent out Sylveon. "Tail Whip!" I commanded. It was a good thing that she was resistant to Fighting, so not much damage was implied.

"Sylveon, Quick Attack!" Then another hit.

"Fairy Wind!" And I received my stamp.


	9. Chapter 7: Stamps and Kahuna BattlePart2

Chapter 7: Stamps and Kahuna Battles Part 2

The next Kahuna on my list was Olivia, the Rock type Kahuna. But, a quick stop by the Pokémon Center before continuing on to Akala Island to earn my second stamp.

All healed and ready to go! Now, let's go kick some Rock type butt!

"Go, Raichu! Use Thunderbolt!" I said. Olivia's Nosepass counterattacked with Spark, which wasn't very effective. "Raichu, use Psychic!" Nosepass used Rock Slide, which did not help my Raichu. "Raichu, Thunder Shock!" Nosepass used Thunder Wave. I switched to Fireburner.

Nosepass used Rock Slide. Fireburner counterattacked with Ember as well as Flamethrower. Nosepass fainted and Olivia sent out Boldore. I switched to Gengar. I commanded Gengar to use Shadow Punch on Olivia's Boldore. Boldore used Rock Blast. Gengar's HP dropped significantly. "Shadow Punch again!" I said with hopes of defeating her pesky Boldore. Boldore used Rock Blast once again and Gengar fainted. Again, I called out my trusty Litten, Fireburner.

"Go, Fireburner! Use Fire Fang!" Boldore used Headbutt. I thought fast because Boldore would soon faint. "Use Ember!" I commanded. And Olivia's Boldore fainted.

Olivia sent out Lycanroc. I sent out Stakataka. Olivia's Lycanroc used Bite. I counterattacked with Rock Slide. Lycanroc used Rock Throw and I used Bide. I thought to myself, My Stakataka is not leveled up enough for any Steel type moves, even though it's a Rock/Steel type.

So, I switched out for a Gyrados.

I haven't used my Gyrados that much, but for some reason it knew Aqua Tail, which was only learned at Level 30. It was a special case. I won and got my second stamp by using Aqua Tail on Olivia's Lycanroc.

Then when I got to Malie City, I stopped by yet another Pokémon Center. I was on my way to fight Nanu and receive my third stamp. Nanu is the Dark type Kahuna, so I had to be as prepared for the battle as I possibly could.


	10. Chapter 8: Welcome Torracat!

During the battle with Nanu's Sableye, I saw something truly remarkable. I saw something that was so exciting that I couldn't bear to look. Fireburner had reached level 17 and evolved into a Torracat! Now I just had to wait until level 34 to witness yet another evolution- Fireburner's final evolution, that being Incineroar.

"Attack, Fireburner!" I commanded my newly evolved Torracat, "Double Kick!" Nanu's Sableye used Shadow Ball. "Crap!" I said again when Torracat's HP dropped. Luckily, it was only damaged by that move and not in danger from it.

"Phew!" I finally said after a while. I turned to Fireburner. "Go, use Double Kick!" A critical hit! And I was this close to victory-sorry- so close to victory. Sableye, with a low HP, counterattacked with Power Gem. A Rock type move. Oh no! That's a weakness! Fireburner's HP dropped drastically. Crap, crap, crappity crap! I'm overreacting- Fireburner is mostly fine- but Oh Celestia, this is terrible! "Finishing move! Let's do this, Fireburner! Finish this Sableye with Double Kick!" Nanu's Sableye fainted and he sent out Krokorok. I switched out for an Alolan Vulpix. An Ice type should do the trick.

"Ice Fox, use Powder Snow!" I commanded. Krokorok's HP dropped significantly. "Yeah!" I said. Then, I was counterattacked with Earthquake. "Go, Ice Fox, use Powder Snow once again!" Krokorok fainted. Man, I was on a roll! Nanu sent out Persian, the evolved version of Meowth. I gave Fireburner some berries and then sent him out to fight. Nanu's Persian used Dark Pulse. The move missed thankfully. "Fire Fang!" I commanded.

Dark Pulse again. This time I was hit. Next, I commanded Fireburner to use Double Kick. It was a critical hit, but still not enough for a K.O.

Nanu's Persian used its Z move. I was screwed, so I called back my beloved Torracat and sent out Stakataka. I used Rock Slide. Not very effective. I tried the legendary Mewtwo.

"Psywave!"

Nanu's Persian used Bite. I used Psywave once again, hoping to knock out Nanu's final Pokémon. Luckily, it did and I received my stamp.


	11. Chapter 9: A Stop By the PokéMart

Still in Malie City, I knew what I had to do before I headed towards Hapu, the Ground type Kahuna, on Poni Island. I needed more items-Pokéballs (regular, Ultra, and Master), Potions, Revives, and more. And I had enough Pokémon money to afford everything. Cool, right? Yeah, I know! It's AMAZING!

Then, I was on my way. Time to get my last stamp and win this thing! So far, we're "the very best like no one ever was"!


	12. Chapter 10: Leveling Up Some More

On my way to Poni Island, I met up with Leilani and Razor Wing once again. Now Razor Wing had reached level 17 and evolved into Dartrix. As always, I was very excited to see her and very excited for our second-to-last battle. Our final battle will be right before I leave for Earth. I couldn't wait to tell my family and friends about my adventures in the Alola region. I will tell them that Pokémon are indeed real and not just a fantasy because I saw the magnificent creatures with my own eyes. And now I was facing my Alolan BFF once again.

I sent out Fireburner and she sent out Razor Wing. Once again, I was sure to win. Maybe it would be reality, maybe it mere confidence. Whichever it was, I had a feeling that I would win. You can't bring us down, we're burnin' you up-excuse me-we're GONNA be burnin' you up!

Leilani made the first move. "Go, Razor Wing! Use Razor Leaf!" "Shoot!" I said, " Fireburner, use Bite!" "Razor Wing, Peck!"

Man, she had gotten much stronger since the last time I battled her. "Go, Fireburner! Take her out with Fire Fang!" Leilani's Dartrix, Razor Wing, fainted. She sent out her next Pokémon, which happened to be the evolved form of Pikipek, Trumbeak. I switched to Ice Fox, my Alolan Vulpix. Ice Fox was now at level 15 and had learned Icy Wind, so I commanded him to use it on Leilani's Trumbeak. It was a critical hit and it fainted. Then she sent out her second-to-last Pokémon (she only had 4 at the moment), an Alolan Exeggutor by the name of Palmsea. I sent out Fireburner once again.

"Palmsea, use Seed Bomb!" The attack missed. "Fireburner, use Ember!" Palmsea's HP dropped significantly. "Palmsea, use Dragon Hammer!" Leilani commanded. "Fireburner, Z move! Go, Inferno Overdrive!" Palmsea fainted, causing Leilani to send out her last Pokémon, Ice Cream, her Vanillish. "Ice Cream, Icicle Spear!" "Go, Fireburner! Inferno Overdrive!" Ice Cream fainted and I was on my way. I had reached 27, close enough to evolution, but yet so far. Now time to fight Hapu.

. . .

On Poni Island, I faced Hapu, the final Kahuna of my journey. Happy is the Ground type Kahuna here in Alola. Luckily, I stocked up on berries and revives because I know I'll be needing those the most out of all the other items that I had also stocked up on.

. . .

Hapu sent out Dugtrio and I switched Fireburner out for Ice Fox, which used Icy Wind. Hapu's Dugtrio, weak as can be, used Earthquake. Ice Fox used Powder Snow, causing a knockout. Hapu sent out Gastrodon, a Water/Ground type. I knew what I should do and if I was smart, then it would NOT be that good of a plan to call out Fireburner, so I stuck with Ice Fox. "Go, Gastrodon!" Hapu said, "Use Mud Bomb!" I counterattacked with Ice Shard. A critical hit! So, the Kahuna sent out her next Pokémon, that being Flygon.

"Flygon!" Commanded Hapu, "Use Dragon Breath!" "Use Powder Snow!" I commanded. "Go, Earth Power!" The Kahuna commanded her Ground/Dragon type.

Not a scratch. Not a single scratch. At that, I knew what to do. I commanded my Alolan Vulpix to finish the job with Ice Shard. And her Flygon fainted.

Hapu sent out Mudsdale. "Go, Ice Fox!" I said, "Use Ice Shard!" Hapu's Mudsdale used Earthquake against me. I switched out.

"Mudsdale, Z move! Go, Groundium!" Said Hapu. "You know what to do, Fireburner! Let's go, Z move! Inferno Overdrive!" Hapu's Mudsdale fainted and I received my final stamp, the Poni Stamp.

Chapter 11: Another Stop By the Pokémon Center

Fireburner was currently at level 32, just two levels away from evolving into an Incineroar.

I entered the Pokémon Center and my Pokémon's HP and moves were all back to normal. Now time to get ready to go back to Earth.


	13. Chapter 11:AnotherStopBythePokémonCenter

Chapter 11: Another Stop By the Pokémon Center

Fireburner was currently at level 32, just two levels away from evolving into an Incineroar.

I entered the Pokémon Center and my Pokémon's HP and moves were all back to normal. Now time to get ready to go back to Earth.


	14. Part 3: Coming to a Close

Part 3: Coming to a Close


	15. Chapter 12: Alola, Alola!

I opened my pink and black luggage, beginning to pack everything that I had brought to Alola from Earth when there was a knock at the door. In the middle of In the middle of packing, I dropped everything and ran to answer it just after the doorbell had rung. "Alola, Lauren!" Said Leilani, "I know you have to get back to your Earth pretty soon and I was wondering if we could have one more battle before you go. A Starter battle and not a normal one like the previous one we had. So, whaddya say? You in?" I was happy that I jumped for joy. "Are you kidding me?" I exclaimed, "I'd love to!" "That's what I thought." She said with a smile upon her face. She had a different hairstyle than she normally did. Leilani was still rocking the green hairband and pink flower, but it was like that cute black ponytail of hers had vanished into thin air and had transformed itself into a beautiful black braid that went down her bare back (except for the coconut bra tie in the back).

The different, but still the same Alolan girl sent out her Dartrix. I sent out Fireburner, my trusty Litten. As you may know, this Dartrix had the most cool of nicknames and that nickname happened to be Razor Wing.

I made the first move with a command of Fire Fang. "Razor Wing, use Razor Leaf!" Leilani commanded. "Fireburner, use Scratch!" "Go, Razor Wing!" Commanded Leilani, "Use Peck!" "Let's go, Fireburner! Z move! Go, Inferno Overdrive!"

Faint.

The Starter battle was over and I won. The final, the very last battle that I would ever have with my Alolan BFF, Leilani, and I got victory-I won, I triumphed-I did it. I'm the very best like no one ever was-Alola style.


	16. Chapter 13: Welcome Incineroar!

Chapter 13: Welcome Incineroar! My Torracat Evolves on the Way Back

I finished packing and was on my way back to my own world. From the plane window, I could see Leilani waving towards me, helping me be brave when looking down while you're above ground. I waved too, smiling back at her. She was a great friend. I think I'll make it a priority to visit Alola again sometime.

At that moment, something truly amazing happened. I was witnessing Fireburner go from a Torracat into an Incineroar-the art of Pokémon evolution. I was so excited to see the evolving process as any excellent Pokémon Trainer should be. I was so excited that I couldn't contain that excitement. I let out a loud squeal as I filled with joy and delight. Welcome to the team, Incineroar!


	17. Chapter 14:Alola,Alola! ForRealThisTime

Chapter 14: Alola, Alola! For Real This Time

I really wanted to keep my newly evolved Incineroar, but I was afraid that on Earth that there were no battles to be fought. There would be no use for Pokémon back on Earth, unless you asked Arceus, Mewtwo, or a machine like Genesect. But sadly those don't exist here on Earth. I saw Pokémon with my own eyes-there are real and not just pretend. Alola, Alola! I'll see you again soon!

 **THE END**


End file.
